Shuuichi-san Notice Me!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Minta diperhatikan seseorang yang nggak peka itu susah. Warn: Sho-ai, NatoMato slight MadaNatsu, School!AU, warning inside! Enjoy reading. Newbie di Fandom Natsujin, salam kenal :D Special present for Diska Park & Safira Arbie :D


**Notice Me Shuuichi-san!**

 **Disclamer:** **Natsume Yuujinchou ©Midorikawa Yuki** **dan cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Matoba Seiji, Natori Shuuichi, Natsume Takashi & Madara (human form fanart vers)**

 **Pair: NatoMato, hints MadaNatsu**

 **Warning** **: highschool!AU, sho-ai,** **aneh, OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hal yang asing ketika Matoba Seiji bertingkah seperti lalat menyebalkan disamping Natori Shuuichi, kakak tingkatnya. Natori sebal bukan kepalang, ingin rasanya melakukan kekerasan pada kouhainya itu. Tapi nanti dia malah kena skors dari sekolah.

"Shuuichi- _san_!" namanya jadi terdengar menyebalkan ketika diucapkan dengan nada ceria dari si raven.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini Matoba- _kun_?" tanya Natori tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang dia baca. Lain kali dia membaca dibelakang gudang sekolah saja, jika di taman sudah bukan tempat santainya.

Si raven ikut duduk bersandar di pohon tak jauh dari Natori."Sudah kubilang, Seiji saja."

Natori menghela nafas panjang."Ada perlu apa denganku Seiji?"

"Lihat aku membawa ini, Nanase- _san_ yang mengajariku tadi pagi."

Sekotak bekal makan siang disodorkan kearah Natori."Lalu?" si pirang menaikkan satu alisnya.

Matoba menghembuskan nafas dramatis."Aku sudah susah payah membuat ini, kenapa Cuma itu responmu Shuuichi- _san_."

"Memangnya aku harus merespon seperti apa? 'Wah bekal yang cantik, selamat atas kerja kerasmu, Seiji', seperti itu?"

Tawa merendahkan datang dari si raven."Itu menggelikan Shuuichi-san. Kita makan bersama ne? Aku akan menyuapimu~"

 _ **Blush**_

"A-aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Shuuichi- _san_ , bukankah menyenangkan? Makan bersama di bawah pohon seperti ini."

Perempatan tak kasat mata muncul dijidat Natori. "Tidak terima kasih!" Natori memalingkan muka dan mendapati oase ditengah gurun."Ah Natsume!" bergegas berdiri dan mengejar adik kelas beda dua tingkat dengannya itu." _Jaa_ Seiji."

Matoba memasang muka kesal. Lagi-lagi ditinggal seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Natsume Takashi- _kun_?"

"Ah Matoba- _san_ , ada apa?"

Matoba mendekati anak kelas satu itu."Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Kau tidak ada piket setelah pulang sekolah bukan?"

Natsume menggeleng."Tolong tunggu sebentar." dengan segera pemuda beriris karamel itu mengemasi barang-barangnya.

.

Mereka sekarang berada dibelakang gedung sekolah. Senja sudah semakin pekat dengan warna orange kemerahannya. Natsume menatap bingung pada senpainya yang sepertinya sedang galau.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu Matoba- _san_?"

Matoba bersender pada dinding dibelakang punggungnya. Mengabaikan adik tingkatnya yang bertanya. Natsume semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Matoba-san?"

Menghembuskan nafas panjang."Apa Shuuichi- _san_ menyukaimu?"

"E-eh? Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" berjengit kaget, dia tak menyangka kalau pembicaraan ini menyangkut kakak tingkatnya yang lain.

Mengedikkan bahunya."Aku hanya berprasangka saja. Kupikir Shuuichi- _san_ menyukaimu."

Natsume menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, tertawa kaku."Itu tidak benar Matoba-san."

"Kalian dekat, Shuuichi-san sering mengajakmu mengobrol bersama."

"Matoba-san dan Natori-san juga sering seperti itu, menurutku kalian berdua lebih dekat. Lagipula Matoba- _san_ menyukai Natori- _san_ bukan?" Natsume tersenyum simpul.

Si raven memalingkan muka."Tidak seperti dugaanmu."

"Aku hanya menganggap Natori- _san_ kakak, begitu sebaliknya." Senyum simpul belum pudar dari bibir sang _kouhai_."Menurutku, Natori- _san_ bukan orang yang peka, jadi…" Natsume menggantung kalimatnya.

Mendadak serabut merah menghiasi kedua pipi Matoba muda."Aku tau itu. Memang susah mendekatinya, aku bahkan sudah mencoba banyak cara. Dia bodoh ya."

Natsume tertawa kecil, sedikit banyak mengiyakan.

"Oi! Natsume!"

Kedua pasang _senpai kouhai_ menoleh serempak, dan mendapati pria muda dengan jas abu-abu yang tidak terkancing, dasi yang longgar, dan rambut silver panjang yang terurai.

"Ternyata kau disini bocah. Aku kira kau sudah pulang."

"Madara- _sensei_ , _hissashiburi_ kita tidak berjumpa satu semester ini bukan?"

"Untung saja, aku tidak ada kelas denganmu Matoba Seiji. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sang guru memasang wajah jengah, dia berjalan mendekati kedua muridnya.

Natsume tertawa dipaksakan."Tidak apa-apa _Sensei_."

"Kalau begitu, cepat pulang bocah." Menarik tangan Natsume.

" _Chotto matte Se-sensei_! _Mata ashita_ Matoba- _san,_ kami pulang dulu." Sang murid yang ditarik paska gurunya akhirnya menurut dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria tinggi itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Matoba dapat melihat ekspresi kesal Natsume yang sepertinya diganggu oleh Madara- _sensei_.

 _ **Srak srak**_

"Jadi kau pikir aku menyukai Natsume?"

Berjengit pelan saat tiba-tiba pemilik suara yang sangat familiar berada di belakangnya.

"Shu-shuuichi- _san_ , sejak kapa_"

"Sejak tadi. Aku hanya menganggap Natsume adikku, lagipula akan susah jika lawanku, Madara- _sensei_." Natori tersenyum kecil.

Matoba menyeringai."Jadi, bagaimana?"

"A-apanya?!"

"Huft, Natsume- _kun_ benar, Shuuichi- _san_ memang tidak peka."

 _ **Blush**_

"K-kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Akan aku buat kau mengerti, Shuuichi- _san_ , tunggu saja. _Mata ne_."

Mengibaskan tangannya pelan, lalu meninggalkan Natori.

"Anak itu." Geram Natori.

 **-The End-**

Wuaahh selesai meski pendek x"D

Ide ekspres ini hahahaha daripada suntuk mikir skripsi, mo refreshing bentar.

Ini buat temen fb saya Diska & Fira-kun, hope you like it xD

Perlu perjuangan(?) buat menata diksi udah lama banget nggak nulis ff jadi maaf pke kata2 standar, dan ngebosenin maaf x"D

Thanks for reading~

 **Sign,**

 **Narin**


End file.
